ice cream?
by Kernel-Pult
Summary: semuanya tahu es krim itu enak. tapi apa reaksi varia ketika tahu kalau mammon gak suka es krim?


ini fic di buat pas d YM jadi mohon maaf apabila ada salah kata pake singkatan..dsb. masalah spasi n enteringnya juga.

sorii n enjoy!

* * *

><p>Pada suatu hari di istana varia, terdapat..7..mafioso lengkap duduk di sofa living room mereka.<p>

semuanya sepi seperti kuburan hingga seseorang akhirnya berani memecahkan keheningan:

"Vroi! gw beli es krim 1 box, pada mau kagak?" bentak kapten strategi squalo.

"oi diam sampah" jawab ketua,

"aku ambil 2 aja" kata levi dengan pelan, bukannya rakus tapi ya jelas untuk bossnya yang tercinta

"shishishi, es krim? tumben banget lagi kesambet apa squ?"

"Vroi! gua lagi baik nih cepet ambil sblm mood gw berubah lagi"

lalu satu persatu anggota (kecuali xanxus) mengambil jatah es krimnya dari dalam kardus.

"mammon, kamu gak ambil es krim?" tanya bel

"gak," jawab bayi itu singkat padat dan jelas

"mammon gak suka es krim?" tanya lussuria dengan terkejut,

"buat apa makan es krim? buang-buang duit aja" lanjut mammon

"apaan yang kebuang juga duit gue" sela squalo

"shishi, jadi kenapa lu gak suka es krim?"

"iya, ceritain dong ke kita-kita" bujuk lussuria dengan gaya eksotisnya,

"beneran mau denger nih?" tanya mammon

"iya!" kata seluruh anggota serempak minus xanxus,

"beneran..?" tanya mammon meyakinkan lagi

"iya buset!" kata squalo dengan tngkat kesabarannya hampir habis

"oke..jadi gini..."

semuanya mendekatkan wajahnya ke mammon

"...200.000 per jam perjanjiannya, diterima?"

"ya elah, gua kira udah mulai" kata levi kecewa

"yahhh..gak ada diskon nih mammon?" tanya lussuria

"kalo gitu malem aja biar kena midnight sale, shishi" kata bel

"Vroii! udah buruan cerita! pegel kuping gue!" bentak squalo,

"gimana kuping kite seharian?" mereka bentak balik serempak

"jadi gini..." lanjut mammon

**-flashback-**

"mammon! mammon! aku pinjem duit dong!" pinta seorang bayi sambil berlari menuju ke arah bayi lainnya (?)

"gak mau ah! hari ini udah ada 4 orang yang minjem duit! entar duit ku habis!" tolak mammon,

"ayolah! mumpung masih ada tukang es krimnya!" rayu colonello,

"es krim?" tanya mammon penasaran,

ia belum pernah mencoba es krim seumur hidupnya dari bayi hingga bayi lagi,

lalu sejenak ia terpikir, bagaimana kalau ia ikut teman-temannya beli es krim? kan ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup

"hmm..oke deh, tapi aku juga ikut!"

"oke! ayo sini!" ajak bayi rambut pirang itu

* * *

><p>sesampainya di tukang es krim, ternyata di sana sudah banyak anak-anak lainnya yang sedang berebut es krim<p>

dan mereka berjalan mendekat dan melihat ke dalam tempat es nya,

"aku yang ini ya!" lapor colonello langsung mengambil es krim strawberry kesukaannya,

"jangan yang mahal-mahal! krisis ekonomi nih!"

dengan tetap memandang ke arah es krim2 yang menggoda itu akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil yang rasa blueberry,

"aku yang ini aja," katanya

"lah blueberry kan lebih mahal daripada es krim ku!" protes colonello

"duit juga duit ku!" protes mammon balik

lalu dengan sangat amat tidak rela akhirnya duit 15.000 rupiah rela dilepaskan dari genggaman bayi ilusionis itu,

dan colonelo langsung membuka bungkusnya dan memakannya dengan cepat,

sedangkan mammon masih terus memandangi bungkus es krimnya,

"kok gak di makan? gak mau ya?"

"gak, dibungkusnya gak ada harga asli nya ya? biasa kalo udah lewat distributor kan lebih mahal.."

lagi-lagi tentang duit, kata colonelo dalam hati. tapi biar begitu ia sudah di traktir oleh sahabatnya

"mammon! udah jangan di liat terus! meleleh tuh es krim mu!"

"memangnya bisa?"

"ya iyalah" dengan cepat mammon membuka bungkus es krimnya lalu melihat isi dalamnya yang ternyata sudah setengah meleleh karena cuaca yang panas

"yaaah...udah meleleh.." kata colonelo sambil memandang es krim sahabatnya

"yah.." respon mammon,

"jangan yah yah mulu! cepet abisin nanti meleleh lagi!"

"iye iye," jawab mammon sambil mengangguk

namun ia masih belum juga mencicipi rasa es krim itu,

sementara es krimnya colonello sudah habis tanpa bekas

**_PLUK !_**

mereka terhenti dari aktivitasnya dan memandang ke bawah

"es krimnya jatoh.." kata mammon,

"iya aku lihat kok.." kata colonelo sedikit kesal,

"jadi 10.000 ku terbuang sia-sia..?" tanya mammon kecewa

"tapi yang 5000 nya enggak kok.." hibur colonello

lalu mereka hening sesaat sambil tetap menatap es krim bluberry yang meleleh dengan cepat di permukaan tanah,

"menyusahkan saja," kata mammon memecah keheningan,

"seharusnya aku gak ikut kamu beli es krim, gara-gara kamu sih duit ku habis" lanjut bayi itu,

"ya kan yang mau ikut kamu, kok aku yang salah?" kata colonelo

"ya yang intinya ini salah mu, es krim cuma nyusahin doang. buang-buang duit" mammon mulai menyalah-nyalahkan benda tak berdosa itu,

sedangkan kedua lawan bicaranya hanya diam saja

lalu ia berbalik badan dan terbang,

"colonelo, jangan lupa 5000 ku, telat sehari kena bunga 10.000 ya,"

colonelo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban namun hutangnya sampai byakuran lawan tsuna juga enggak dibayar-bayar.

**-end flashback-**

"aw..sedih banget...aku turut berduka ya.." lussuria menepuk pundak bayi itu sebagai rasa simpatinya,

sedangkan yang lainnya hanya membuka mulut membentuk huruf O.

"jadi mau gak es krimnya?" tanya squalo mengalihkan topik,

"boleh," jawab mammon

lalu mereka semua makan dengan tenang.

**-END-**

* * *

><p>gimana? sori kalo garing n gaje..<p>

review ?


End file.
